Love is where the pool is
by Kissthenight1990
Summary: Rin continua i suoi allenamenti in Australia, sperando di poter partecipare alle Olimpiadi che in quell'anno si terranno in Giappone. Per fare questo è stato costretto a raffreddare i rapporti con gli amici di sempre, compreso Haru. Ricevuta la fatidica chiamata, il ragazzo si reca di corsa a Tokyo dove scopre che le cose sono parecchio cambiate rispetto a come si ricordava. Pairin


Il mare quel giorno era di un blu intenso e il sole splendeva rendendo tutto più tiepido, nonostante non fosse ancora estate. I pensieri di Rin quella mattina però erano tutto tranne che solari; gli allenamenti si stavano intensificando e lui iniziava a sentirsi estremamente teso; da lì a pochi giorni sarebbe stata formata la squadra di nuoto che avrebbe partecipato alle Olimpiadi. Si era allenato duramente negli ultimi due anni, in una terra che nonostante tutto ancora non sentiva sua, per far avverare quel sogno e viveva nel terrore che quella chiamata non sarebbe mai arrivata.

Alla fine delle superiori aveva mollato tutto, famiglia e amici, per trasferirsi in una prestigiosa scuola di Sidney per potercela fare, aveva messo tutto se stesso negli allenamenti tanto da aver tralasciato la vita privata solo per quell'occasione. Voleva che la sua prima apparizione della nazionale giapponese fosse a quell'olimpiade, che si sarebbe tenuta nella sua terra natale e l'idea di fallire lo terrorizzava, tanto da sentirsi di nuovo quel bambino indifeso che molti anni prima era tornato in Giappone con la coda tra le gambe.

Questo turbinio di pensieri lo aveva tenuto occupato per l'intero viaggio fino alla piscina. Tirando un sospiro forzato, aprì la porta ed entrò nell'edificio. Il forte odore di cloro lo riportò alla realtà, saluto quindi la ragazza bionda che stava sempre alla scrivania, ma di cui non aveva ancora imparato il nome, incamminandosi poi verso gli spogliatoi, ancora vuoti.

Una volta pronto corse verso la piscina, trovando quindi il suo allenatore, Michael, che gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo.

"Dormito male, amico mio? Ti vedo un po' spento."

Rin lo guardò in cagnesco per poi avvicinarsi al trampolino e buttarsi in acqua senza dire una parola.

Il contatto con l'acqua fresca lo scosse come ogni volta; tutto nella vita poteva andare male ma la sensazione dell'acqua fresca introno a lui lo avrebbe sempre rilassato.

Quando tornò in superficie rispose a Michael.

"Non hai ancora sentito nessuno?"

Il ragazzo gli rispose, cercando di non far notare la tristezza nella sua voce.

"No, ancora niente. Ma ho sentito dire in giro che ancora non sono state prese le decisioni finali. Credo che possiamo stare tranquilli."

Con poca convinzione Rin finse un sorriso e cominciò il suo solito allenamento, fatto di decine di vasche alternando i suoi stili preferiti, farfalla e libero.

Ogni tanto Michael gli dava qualche consiglio, ma ormai l'uomo interveniva pochissimo, conscio che Rin sapeva da solo come dare il meglio di se, sopratutto in allenamenti de faticanti come quello.

I due si erano conosciuti pochi mesi dopo l'arrivo di Rin in Australia. Frequentavano entrambi la stessa scuola e nuotavano nella stessa squadra, l'australiano era infatti il fortissimo capitano. Alto, biondo e con una schiera di corteggiatrici infinite era stato il golden boy dell'intero istituto per i tre anni che vi aveva trascorso. Subito dopo la laurea, avvenuta poco dopo l'arrivo di Rin, Michael aveva dovuto lasciare il nuoto agonistico per colpa di una spalla dolorante e aveva deciso di mettere tutto se stesso nell'allenare quel ragazzo giapponese, dal carattere complicato ma dal talento straordinario. Rin non aveva potuto non accettare e da lì il loro rapporto si era intensificato tanto che il giovane lo considerava l'unico vero amico che aveva in Australia. Nonostante non fossero davvero in confidenza, Michael riusciva a leggerlo come un libro aperto, capiva al volo quando era teso o quando invece era allegro e a modo suo sapeva confortarlo. Allo stesso tempo però si rendeva conto che nonostante cercasse di non darlo a vedere, gli mancava qualcosa o più probabilmente qualcuno; Rin a volte gli aveva parlato degli amici che aveva lasciato in Giappone, di sua sorella minore e nonostante lo negasse, sapeva che gli mancavano molto.

Per Rin stare in acqua era il modo per smettere di pensare, nuotava e ad ogni bracciata si sentiva più leggero, più vicino agli amici. Ogni preoccupazione svaniva e proprio come uno dei suoi più grandi amici diceva sempre, si sentiva libero.

A Rin però bastava voltarsi verso la corsia accanto per immaginarsi li Haruka. Nonostante gli anni trascorsi, le litigate, la delusione e tutto il resto, ogni volta che nuotava lo vedeva lì, vicino a lui e questo bastava a dargli la carica, anche quando era troppo stanco. La loro rivalità era grande quanto l'amicizia che li legava ed era proprio in acqua che sentiva la sua mancanza, perché nuotare con lui era tutta un'altra cosa.

Rin non vedeva Haru da due anni, si erano salutati all'aeroporto insieme agli altri, e poi si erano sentiti giusto qualche volta, ma entrambi erano troppo impegnati nelle rispettive scuole e squadre per poterlo fare con continuità; alla fine a fatica riusciva a sentirsi con Gou e Sousuke che ogni tanto venivano anche a trovarlo.

A sua sorpresa infatti i due avano cominciato ad uscire insieme l'anno prima e da quel momento facevano coppia fissa; entrambi frequentavano l'università di Tokyo e ritrovandosi nella stessa città' si erano avvicinati molto. All'inizio era rimasto un po' stranito dalla cosa, alla fine Gou era sempre la sua sorellina e Sousuke il suo amico d'infanzia, però entrambi erano molto felici e a lui questo bastava.

Fu risvegliato dai suoi pensieri quando si rese conto che Michael non era più a bordo piscina. Si fermò e tirandosi su lo cercò per tutta la stanza; finalmente lo trovò, vicino al suo borsone, nel bel mezzo di una telefonata. Il cuore cominciò a battergli all'impazzata ma cercò di calmarsi, alla fine poteva non essere QUELLA telefonata e in ogni caso non doveva farsi prendere dall'ansia. Aspettò quindi pazientemente che Michael chiudesse la chiamata, cosa che avvenne pochi minuti dopo, e appena il ragazzo tornò da lui lo guardò con occhi speranzosi; sentiva il cuore pronto a scoppiargli nel petto e non riusciva a capire se sentiva caldo o freddo.

L'australiano si avvicinò al bordo e si sedette vicino a Rin, non aveva ancora proferito parola e questo lo innervosiva parecchio. Alla fine il ragazzo prese fiato e parlò;

"Mi hanno appena chiamato quelli della federazione. Hanno detto che sono rimasti molto sorpresi dei tempi che hai fatto nelle ultime gare, ma che sono molto in dubbio vista la tua giovane età..."

Rin sbiancò leggermente.

"Giovane età? Ma se ho quasi vent'anni!"

"Fammi finire! Hanno detto che l'età li ha fatti dubitare un po'... ma alla fine hanno deciso che dovevi far parte della squadra..."

Rin rimase senza fiato mentre il sorriso di Michael si allargava. Non ci poteva credere, forse il suo sogno si sarebbe davvero avverato... doveva essere un sogno.

Il biondo, vedendo che l'altro non reagiva, lo scosse.

"Ehi, amico, hai capito? Farai parte della nazionale giapponese... parteciperai alle Olimpiadi!"

Il ragazzo sembrò finalmente scuotersi dal torpore in cui era caduto e corse a rifugiarsi sott'acqua. Lacrime di felicità si mescolarono alla limpida acqua della piscina e la stessi servì a mascherare l'urlo di gioia che usci dalla sua gola. Ce l'aveva fatta davvero, aveva realizzato il suo sogno, quella infatti non sarebbe stata solo la sua prima olimpiade, ma anche la sua consacrazione come nuotatore professionista e la dimostrazione che aveva raggiunto uno dei suoi obiettivi.

Senza più fiato, Rin tornò in superficie, dove vide un Michael felice e preoccupato allo stesso tempo. Si riavvicinò al bordo, si tirò su e senza dire una parola corse ad abbracciarlo.

"Rin, no! Sei tutto bagnato!"

Nonostante i rimproveri il ragazzo stava chiaramente ridendo, divertito e sorpreso da quello slancio d'affetto.

"Grazie Michael, se sono arrivato qui lo devo anche a te e alla tua costanza."

"Ti ringrazio, ma non è proprio così. Il talento e la perseveranza sono tutti tuoi, io ti ho solo aiutato ad incanalare le giuste energie. Te lo meriti, Rin, davvero."

Il ragazzo si scostò, scuotendosi come un cucciolo bagnato, cosa che fece ridere il più giovane. Poi si voltò verso di lui e con un'ultima pacca sulla spalla lo mandò a cambiarsi.

"Per oggi l'allenamento finisce qui. Forza, vai cambiarti che andiamo a festeggiare. Il pranzo lo offro io e poi corri a preparare i bagagli. E' il momento di tornare a casa."

Rin rimase un attimo sorpreso.

"Cosa?"

"Ci sono dei documenti da firmare e delle riunioni a cui presenziare. Devi tornare in Giappone il prima possibile. Sono due anni che non ci metti piede, no? Non sei felice?"

Rin si lascio' sfuggire un sorriso, uno di quelli che arrivavano agli occhi. Sì, ne era davvero felice.


End file.
